


A Quick Good-Bye

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>American Revolution, and Catwoman's in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Good-Bye

Selina kissed him desperately, knowing their lives hung in the winds of fate.

"Quickly, now, Bruce." She shooed him out the back, knowing it was minutes at most for him to escape.

"Stay strong, Selina. Don't lose faith. We must throw their yoke off." He claimed one more kiss before leaving quickly. She flushed, and only barely caught her composure as the local Redcoat leader, Jack Napier, came in.

"Ahh, pretty Selina...I've had a wonderful laugh of an idea that maybe...just maybe...your inn is a hotbed of sedition." The smile he gave her was not one to enjoy, and Selina merely prayed she could twist things away for Bruce's, and the Minutemen's, sake.


End file.
